In one conventional network, the network includes a plurality of subnets that may be identified by pre-assigned subnet identification values. In the network, a switch node couples together the subnets, and the subnets include one or more respective end nodes. Packets traversing the network include respective subnet identification values identifying the respective subnets from which the packets were transmitted.
Each node in the network may maintain one or more tables that may associate respective sets of subnet identification values with each port in the node. These sets of subnet identification values may identify, e.g., one or more subnets with which the node is permitted to communicate. When a port in the node receives a packet, the port may compare, in accordance with the communication protocol employed in the network, the subnet identification value contained in the received packet to one or more of these sets of subnet identification values. In accordance with the communication protocol employed in the network, the node may decide an appropriate manner in which to process the received packet, depending upon the result of such comparison.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.